


And the Witch Prays

by orphan_account



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Future Fic, Love Triangle, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Refers to <i>Prose Tristan</i>, but like the show, I put my own twist on the source.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And the Witch Prays

**Author's Note:**

> Refers to _Prose Tristan_, but like the show, I put my own twist on the source.

Morgana watches the cup pass ceremonially from lip to lip, waiting for it to reach Guinevere's. Already two ladies have choked on the enchanted wine, betraying their unfaithfulness. Arthur is watching with a steely look that masks fear, weakness. Morgana has told him what to expect. 

The royal marriage is based on convention and affection at most. Morgana doesn't mind it – but Lancelot looks at Guinevere with such reverence that Morgana has to fight down the urge to scratch his eyes out. 

She breathes in quickly as the Queen accepts the cup, smiling. 

_Please, God, let it not be true._


End file.
